Bad Girl
by deConstruction
Summary: Is fantasy better than reality? What do you do when your fantasy isn't what you expected it to be? What do you do when it is? Please R&R! SuperstarOC. OneShot.


**A/N****: New story. This idea took form in my head last night, and I've decided to post it as a OneShot. I've got a couple of ideas for the story and where I can take it if you guys want more, but I'm just as happy to leave it as a OneShot.**

**It features a WWE superstar and an OC character or my creation. I have no permission to use the said WWE superstar, and nothing WWE related is mine to use. This story was written for creative enjoyment, not profit. **

**Lyrics are from 'Bad Girl' by Madonna, again which I have no permission to use. I disclaim. Please R&R. This story contains sexual content. Fair warning.**

* * *

_The house lights dimmed to a warm amber as she took the stage. The resounding chorus of applause and wolf-whistles made her sick to her stomach, but her face remained bright with a glowing smile curving a beautiful mouth. It wouldn't do to give away just how repulsed she was by her surroundings, or that not a single man vocalising his desire of her would ever had a chance. Her job description was simple. It was up to her to make sure that every single person in the club wanted to fuck her by the end of the night. None of them would ever have the chance, but it was the fantasy that mattered. _

_However her performance went, she was there to be desired and nothing else. More than that, she had to make sure they came back. Her very livelihood depended on it. Not exactly the calling of her dreams. But you did what you had to, she reasoned._

_Taking her place behind the microphone, she winked at the crowd, her fingers shifting gently as a small wave. She felt naked beneath the weight of the stares. Dozens of faceless eyes devoured her from beyond the stage, as lust peaked and fantasises ran wild in the crowd. Swallowing, she pushed it to the back of her mind, and focused on the job._

"_Good evening folks." She began, her voice echoing out over the sound system. "Thanks for coming in tonight. Ben, our fabulous bar manager wants me to let you all know there's a two for one special on all draft beers tonight." _

_From behind the bar, Ben waved, raising an empty glass to illustrate his point. Attention remained firmly on her however, as she took the microphone from its stand. "I'd like to sing you a song that happens to be one of my favourites. This one is for all you boys out there tonight."_

_Lowering herself, she perched onto the edge of the stool provided for her. Taking a deep breath, the sound of the band playing behind her filled her ears. Taking one final look out into the crowd, her eyes fell across what she had been desperately hoping for. A set of sapphire blue eyes glimmered in the darkness, watching her intently as she lifted the microphone to her lips. The smallest of smiles touched her lips. She felt safe. He was here tonight._

"_Something's missing and I don't know why, I always feel the need to hide my feelings from you. Is it me, or you that I'm afraid of? I tell myself I'll show you what I'm made of, can't bring myself to let you go."_

_The crowd murmured their approval as her voice echoed in the dingy nightclub. She knew they didn't care about the song, or how well she was singing. Most of them tonight cared more on whether she was wearing a bra or not. But she didn't care. She was here to sing, and sing she would._

"_Don't want to cause you any pain, but I love you just the same. And you'll always be my baby. In my heart I know we've come apart, and I don't know where to start. What can I do? I don't wanna feel blue…"_

The lighter made the faintest click as her thumb pushed down. The tiny flame ignited, a small flicker of an orange beacon swallowed by the night air as she lent her head closer. The fire caressed the very end of her cigarette, sliding like burning liquid over the tip, sparking it into life. She snapped the lid back over the lighter with another firm click. The tiny silver rectangle disappeared into the palm of her hand, as she wrapped her fingers into a first. The arm slid down over her perfectly taut stomach to rest around her waist, as though she was hugging herself. The exquisitely soft red silk felt like heaven against the inside of her wrist, sending tiny curls of pleasure over and beneath her skin.

_Breathless_ shivered. Perhaps from the sensation of the silk, perhaps from the crisp night air wrapping it's icy arms over her exposed skin - of which there was a lot.

It was like someone had tipped vat of molten crimson silk over her perfect body, and let it run as rivers over every tantalising curve and delicious mound. The dress left very little to the imagination, and complemented her glowing skin perfectly. The material dipped down to just below the naval at the front, exposing every inch from the inner curve of either breast to the flat expanse of her stomach. The back mirrored the front, and rested perilously low over the round of her pert buttocks. Just the sight of her petit bottom was enough to set alight many erotic thoughts in anyone fortunate to be close to her. Indeed, there were few if any hot blooded humans that could resist her.

If the sight of her bottom lovingly moulded into silk wasn't enough, the vision of her thighs would be enough to make even the most pious of men pray for forgiveness from impure desires. A slash ran from the hem at her stiletto covered feet to caresses the area of skin just below her right hip. The opening revealed the length of her perfect leg, emerging from the sea of crimson all around it.

Her face was beautiful as her body, with delicately refined features. Her skin was flawless, stretched to a youthful tightness over her rounded cheek bones. A set of bewitching green eyes were set off against the full mound of her frosted red lips, full and pouting against her sun-kissed skin. Her chocolate brown hair was thick and luscious, resting in loose waves that tumbled down over her neck and shoulders.

_Breathless' eyes scanned into the smoke filled room. Blue eyes was still there. She couldn't really tell in the dark haze, but she was sure he was smiling the way he always did. As much as her eyes denied her the pleasure of seeing him smile, she felt it in her heart. He was enjoying the performance. Turning her attention back to the crowd, Breathless continued with her song. _

"_Bad girl drunk by six, kissing someone else's lips. Smoked too many cigarettes a day, I'm not happy when I act this way."_

_Not that anyone hear tonight would care, but this song was a personal favourite of hers. It was almost as though the inspiration had been taken from her own life - that someone had been inside her head and viewed all the sordid details of her life and turned it into a song. But, as she thought, no-one here cared about any of that. By now, Breathless imagined that they were all fantasising about just what exactly hid beneath her dress._

Glancing over the edge of the rooftop, Breathless sighed solemnly. She was at least three stories high, an angel in red lost in the backdrop of night. She was alone above a city of millions of people, as though apart from it. And not just because of the distance between herself and the ground.

But Breathless liked it that way. It was refreshing up here, it gave her time to think and centre herself away from the heat and mayhem of the club below - the club where she performed on a regular basis. That stage had become her home as much as her own apartment was for the best part of seven months. On that intimate platform, with nothing other than the small band, the glare of the lights melted the audience away from her consciousness. Everything fell away, from people and their sordid emotions and even consciousness. When it was all stripped away, Breathless was left with herself. And the microphone. It was only when she opened her mouth to sing, did she really feel alive. The club could be full to bursting point, but she was alone. The music became her wings, her voice the guide to steady her. It carried her beyond the confines of those four walls to something more. To something beautiful.

And yet Breathless was never alone anymore. It used to be that her song lifted her to something beyond, and totally alone.

That was until _he_ had appeared.

One night unremarkable Friday night, _he_ had been there, sat alone at one of the tables in front of the stage. Honestly, Breathless had wondered if _he_ was even old enough to be in the club at all.

_He_ was handsome; there was no doubt of that, but in a boyish way. _His _body was tall and toned, in the first physical flush of manhood. The cut of _his_ jet black hair, styled into spikes gave _him_ an immature air that contrasted against his masculine body. _His_ sapphire blue eyes were piercing and inquisitive, but not marred or tainted by age or even wisdom. It was that very first night she had nicknamed _him_ _blue eyes _in her head, due to the startling shade of sapphire in _his_ eyes.

_He_ was fresh faced and innocent, and she wondered what someone like _him _was doing in a place like this. _His_ features were an expression of awe in the sea of faceless others. That face had held Breathless' attention inexplicably from the very first time they had locked eyes. There were other regulars of course, one's who came back more frequently to see her perform than _blue eyes _even. But there were none quite like _him_. _He_ was utterly enthralled every time she performed, almost in rapture as her voice filled the room and claimed _his_ senses.

_He_ wanted her. Breathless had been around long enough to know that much. But it wasn't in the usual sleazy, nameless sex way like everyone else. Those crystal blue eyes held such deep respect and admiration for her that it was sometimes too much for Breathless to take.

_He_ wanted to make love to her, to give her pleasure and be pleasured in return. The way _he_ stared, _his_ eyes fixed on her as she sang, desperate for some recognition that she even acknowledged _his_ existence tugged at her something inside her heart. _He_ may have been with girls, Breathless deduced, but never a woman. Part of her wanted to show _him_ what it felt like, to give _him_ all the pleasure he wanted to give her, and hear _him_ cry her name in the throes of erotic ecstasy. But it was irrational and she knew it. Someone like _him_ should never get entangled with someone like herself.

Breathless wasn't that kind of girl. She didn't deserve to be wanted in such an innocent way, and in turn she could never give _him_ what he wanted. As such, she had tried to banish the entire notion of them from her head. But it stayed somewhere in the back of her mind, a near of a dream she might once have had for herself - but long since forsaken.

"_Something's happened and I can't go back. I fall apart every time you hand your heart out to me. What happens now, I know I don't deserve you. I wonder how I'm ever gonna hurt you. Can't bring myself to let you go…"_

_Her eyes were not used the smoky atmosphere inside the club. She could just make blue eyes out through the din. He was sat at the same table - third in from the left, where he always sat at. He was drinking his usual J.D and coke, taking the occasional sip from the glass._

_There was something comforting about the routine of it all. Blue eyes was constant. Always sitting at the same table, always drinking the same drink. He was a comfort zone to Breathless._

As out of place as _he_ may have seemed, Breathless couldn't deny the tangible connection between them. Now, she sang to _him _alone.

_His_ face in the crowd gave her confidence, a feeling of warmth she hadn't known since childhood. _His_ aura of tenderness radiated from him, enveloping even Breathless up on the stage. It was good and pure, so completely different to anything else in her life that she wondered who would blame her for clinging onto it so tightly. Before long, Breathless had found herself actively looking for _him_ in the crowd - feeling a stab of disappointment when _he_ wasn't there, and jubilation when _he_ was.

There was always a single moment when she sang, when their eyes connected. Whatever it was she was singing, those lyrics suddenly came from her heart and were made for _his_ ears. _His_ beautiful mouth curved into a bashful smile that made Breathless weak at the knees, and stirred something inside her groin.

Breathless couldn't help but smile as she recalled tonight's performance. The echo of that blissful feeling remained like shadow over her skin as she remembered _him_ smiling up at her from _his_ table. The moment as she reached the crescendo of her song, when her voice soared and reached its emotive peak. The entire room had been in the palm of her hand, none more so than _him,_ hanging on every sweet sound that her voice made. The song had long since ended, but the feeling lived on inside her, a warm glow that hummed beneath her skin as she recalled _his_ face in her memory.

There were many times she had seen _him_ hovering around the dance floor, staring up at her with those wide eyes. _He_ was probably trying to work up the courage to talk to her, to approach her and tell her how beautiful she was, and that she had an amazing voice. Part of Breathless was glad _he_ hadn't. When the day came that _he_ had the courage to talk, the spell between them would be broken. Breathless would meet the man behind the _blue eyes_, and the fantasy would be utterly shattered. After all, no matter what she felt, _he _was a man. And they were all the same.

For that reason alone, she hoped they never spoke. That way, she could hold the fantasy inside her heart forever.

Squeezing her fist against her hip, Breathless felt the cold night air rush over her exposed back, dancing through the locks of her hair. It was foolish to be in the exposed night air during the fall, but she wouldn't go back into the warmth, not yet. As with every performance, Breathless had retreated to the rooftop. It was her sanctuary away from the cold realities of life. This was her space, free from everything else. It was the only place other than a stage where she felt so free. And yet, as detached as she was from the world below, the strains of the music pounding two levels below floated to her in broken strains. The occasional run of notes, or disjointed lyrics reached her ears, singing it's siren song, luring her to return back downstairs.

_Just a few more minutes, _she decided.

With her free hand, Breathless caught the cigarette between the 'V' of her two outstretched fingers. Inhaling deeply on the thin white stick, she pulled it back from her lips as her throat burned with the smoke. It churned behind the confines of her closed lips, filling her lungs to bursting point. Relishing the feeling a moment longer, she finally exhaled slowly, her lungs throbbing inside her chest. A billow of smoke snaked its way from between her pursed lips. Dancing soft patterns in the night air, it suddenly became caught in the growing breeze. Caught entirely, the smoke twisted diagonally higher until it was smothered out of existence.

She must have been engrossed in the billow of smoke as she hadn't heard the door opening and closing behind her. No matter however, as she felt the presence of someone behind her. Instinctively, she knew it was _blue eyes. _Breathless didn't know how, but she knew it was true. She could feel those sapphire eyes burning into her back, devouring the very sight of her. Breathless remained silent, taking another breath from her cigarette.

_He_ stood in utter silence behind her, almost in reverence. _He_ was intoxicated by the mere sight of her, and the faint hint of her perfume in the night air was enough to push any man over the edge. Pushing _his_ hands into the pockets of his jeans, _he_ ignored the cold of the night air pressing against _his_ shirt and finding the skin beneath. _He_ wished _he_ could break the silence, but didn't know what to say. _He_ had tried to rehearse something all the way up the stairs, but nothing would come. How could anyone hope to talk to their fantasy?

Deciding to go with something simple, _he_ cleared his throat before speaking. "You were amazing tonight. You're amazing every night, but tonight…I was blown away."

Breathless exhaled silently, her torso becoming framed in smoke for a moment. She refused to turn around, knowing somehow that being face to face would be her undoing. Desperately, she tried to steady her raging pulse, to little effect.

"Thank you." She quietly replied, flicking the white ash from the end of her cigarette.

As if galvanised by the answer, _he_ took a few hesitant steps forward. "You're welcome. I love your voice, it's really special." Feeling awkward, _he _tried to push _his _hands further into his pockets to ease _his_ embarrassment. "I love to hear you sing. Your voice is really something special."

"You said that already." Breathless did her best to keep her voice even. Inside, she wanted nothing more to turn around and talk face to face with her _blue eyes_. But that would be a mistake, and she knew it.

_He_ was glad she didn't turn around, as _his_ face flushed red. "Sorry." He muttered, _his_ head dipping slightly so that his chin grazed his chest.

_He was wearing a blue shirt. She could make out that much. The colour was light, and contrasted against his tanned skin. A few buttons were undone, exposing the valley between his developed pectoral muscles. Breathless wanted nothing more than to touch his skin with her lips, to taste his scent and feel his body pressing against her._

"_Bad girl drunk by six, kissing someone else's lips. Smoke too many cigarettes a day. I'm not happy when I act this way."_

_A million and one erotic thoughts ran through her head. She imagined then together in the stairwell - her dress pulled up over her legs, he standing between her thighs gliding in and out of her heated core. He would support her weight with his own hands, holding off her feet in a show of masculine dominance. How she wanted him to take control of her, to explore his burgeoning sexuality and taste everything that she had to offer._

Breathless was instantly hit by a wave of regret. She hadn't meant to come across so dismissive. Despite her own self warnings, Breathless turned on her heel. _He_ looked so sweet and forlorn standing before her, _his_ head lowered gently, whilst one of his hands was pushed into _his_ pocket. In the other, he held a single red rose, the blood red petals obvious against the pale blue of his shirt. Part of her wanted to rush forward and hold _him_ in her arms, but she forced herself to stay where she was. "How did you know I was here?"

_He_ looked up, immediately capturing her with _his _eyes. _He_ smiled sheepishly, the rounds of _his_ cheeks dusted in pink. "You always come up here after you've performed." Breathless simply nodded, wondering just how closely he had been watching her. As far as she was aware, no-one knew where she went after a performance. Strengthening _his_ resolve, _he_ spoke softly. "I'm Cody."

He offered his hand to her, slowly extending his arm to within her reach. Breathless seemed to study it for a second, admiring his hand as though he were some marble sculpture. Finally, she lifted her own and placed it in his. Cody's hand easily dwarfed hers, but he held it so gently in his own, making soft shaking motions. For Breathless' part, she was lucky that she didn't descend into full body spasms there and then. His skin was like fire burning against her own. The fire didn't stop at the contact of their hands, but spread up her entire arm and set her entire body ablaze.

Without realising it, the pair were both looking down at their joined hands. Both jolted backwards immediately, Cody's hand moving a little slower than Breathless'. Daring to look into his eyes, Breathless giggled softly, hoping the burning in her cheeks wasn't too obvious. "I'm Breathless."

A jolt of desire surged through Cody with abandon. It was the way she said her name. The way the words just tumbled over her cherry-red lips filled Cody with a desire to kiss those same lips until she truly was _breathless_. "I know." Cody finally admitted, replacing his hands inside his pockets. "I'm a huge fan of yours. I come and see you every chance I get."

Breathless raised her eyebrows with an air of nonchalance. Of course she knew full well how often he was there, but a girl had a right to be appearing indifferent didn't she? "Really? A huge fan?"

"The biggest," Cody added with a vigorous nod of head. Automatically feeling foolish, he flashed her a bright smile, exposing the twin rows of perfect white teeth. Breathless smiled softly in return, finding something enticing about the way he lisped softly as he pronounced the letter 'S' in any word.

Cody was the most sinful thing she had ever seen. He was a heady mix of masculine immaturity, if such a thing could exist. He was the best of an adolescent male combined with a grown man. She desperately wanted to taste his lips, to feel the burn of his flesh against her own and feel his hands explore her body. More than anything, she wanted to corrupt him, to tarnish that innocence that he projected. It was wrong, and she felt ashamed for wanting it, but he was irresistible, appealing to her darker urges. What made it worse was Breathless already knew he would never stop her. She could do whatever she wanted, take from him whatever she so desire, and he would only beg for more.

Mind ablaze with such needs, Breathless knew she had to return downstairs to the safety of the club. Up here, alone with something she desired so much was dangerous, and sooner or later she would act on her urges. That would mean doing something she would regret - something she couldn't do to Cody. He was her fantasy, her saviour, her _blue eyes. _And he needed to stay that wayDropping the cigarette from her fingers, she allowed it to tumble in twirling arcs to the ground. Her right leg emerged even further from the slash of her dress, and the tip of her shoe pushed down onto the cigarette, effectively stubbing it out against the grey concrete.

_Softly, Breathless rose from the stool. Her feet took measure steps towards the front of the stage. The hand which was free of the microphone found its way up her body, becoming lost in the mane of chocolate hair. It caressed to the roots, before gliding seductively down over her neck and between her breasts. Right now, she imagined the entire club would sell their own mother into prostitution if they could just take the place of her hand._

"_I don't want to cause you any pain, but I love you just the same. And you'll always be my baby. In my heart I know we've come apart, and I don't know where to start. What can I do? I don't wanna feel blue."_

_Blue eyes was completely hers. The way he leaned forward onto his table, large hands gripping onto the edges of the wood to keep himself steady. Breathless couldn't help but wonder what reactions were taking place below the table…_

It was at this moment that she noticed Cody's eyes on her leg. The innocent move had come across as teasingly erotic to him. The sapphire orbs had widened to bursting point, transfixed with her exposed leg and the way the muscle in her thigh tensed as she applied pressure to her foot. Pulling her leg back, it vanished behind the crimson silk of her dress. With much effort, Cody finally brought his head back to eye level with Breathless. His lips were slightly parted, his jaw seemingly slack as his breath came to him rapid gasps. He would give anything to kiss her leg. To trail his tongue from her beautiful foot up to the golden thighs and the heaven that lay between them. Arousal burned in his veins, forcing the blood down to between his own legs.

Taking a step forward, Cody was helpless to his own lust. He had fantasised about making love to Breathless. He wanted nothing more than to lie down between her thighs and slowly thrust in and out of her, to feel her warmth around him and hear his name whispered on her lips. "Breathless…"

Cody's voice was weak, and thick with desire, something not lost on Breathless. Her own heart had begun to pound so violent inside her chest, she was surprised Cody couldn't hear it. Taking a step back, she did her best to put some distance between herself and Cody. The closer he was, the harder it became to think clearly. "What are you doing here Cody?"

His name had never sounded sexier to him in all his life. If she only knew how long he had dreamed of hearing her say his name. Lifting his hand, he slowly offered her the red rose he had brought with him. "I…I just wanted to talk to you. To know you…"

"That's not why you came up here Cody," Breathless corrected him, watching as his pupils dilated. Carefully, she took the rose from his outstretched hand. Her fingers brushed against his as she took the flower, creating sparks of desire in Cody. Taking the bloom to her face, she sniffed softly, enjoying the sweet scent. "Why are you here? What do you want from me?"

"Nothing," he defended, worried he was giving the woman of his dreams the wrong impression. "It's just that I've watched you for so long, I wanted to talk to you. I want to know you Breathless, the person behind the woman I watch on the stage." Breathless' eyebrow arched on her forehead as Cody looked lost for words. "I feel drawn to you. You're the most amazing woman I've ever seen."

On the last word, Cody looked up and locked eyes with Breathless. Their combined desire radiated in waves, thickening the air between. Despite the chill in the air, Breathless had never felt such a burning on her skin. Here was the fantasy in her life, standing before her - wanting her right back. Despite herself, Breathless shuddered. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around herself as a barrier from the cold - and from Cody.

The act had an opposite effect. Guessing that she was cold, Cody closed the distance between them with one powerful stride. Against her better judgement, Breathless made the mistake of looking up into the wide rounds of his eyes. They twinkled more brightly than the stars in the sky above, bearing down on her in an intense gaze. Her head barely came up to his chest, and he compensated by craning his neck towards her. Carefully, Cody lifted his arms. Bring them up on either side of Breathless, he wrapped them around her slender form, her back framed by his entire hands.

Cody felt more than presumptuous holding Breathless close to him, but she made no effort to resist him. Somehow, he knew that she wouldn't. In fact, her head lowered from his eyes to rest against his broad chest, her own arms reaching across to hold his back. Resting his head on hers, Cody softly inhaled the scent of her hair. She smelled like coconut and honey, sweet and leaving him with a burning desire for more. They stood together like that on the roof, wrapped in the warm embrace of the each other's arms. Cody listened to the stead rhythm of Breathless' breathing, whilst her ear focused on the beating of his heart in his chest. It was pounding on the inside, thudding as though there would be no tomorrow.

Cody had been so lost in the mental effects of being this close to Breathless that he hadn't stopped to consider the physical effects. The feeling of himself becoming hard in the confines of his jeans was suddenly his entire world. Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, he arched his hips backwards, hoping that he wouldn't jab Breathless with his erection.

_Breathless' hand found its way to rest on her hips. Leaning forward over the edge of the stage, her breasts hung heavily in the confines of her dress. She knew exactly what she was doing, and she didn't care. Blue eyes wanted her. She could feel. She could almost taste it._

"_Bad girl drunk by six, kissing someone else's lips. Smoke too many cigarettes today, I'm not happy when I act this way. Bad girl drunk by six, kissing someone else's lips. Smoke too many cigarettes today, I'm not happy when I act this way." _

_"I'm not happy this way."_

Glancing upwards, Breathless studied Cody's face. "What's the matter?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, husky and full of lust. Her warm breath caressed his face, making him harder still.

"Nothing." He replied, hoping she would drop it. Breathless wasn't oblivious, and had been aware of Cody's arousal longer than he had. Reaching her hand around to feel in-between their bodies, her hand rested on the bulge in Cody's jeans. He flinched slightly, but made no attempt to move her hand.

"It's alright Cody." Breathless whispered. With her other hand, she let the rose fall to the ground before taking Cody's hand in her own. Guiding it down her body, she gently eased it beneath the slit in her dress and between her legs. Cody gasped at the burning wetness his fingers came in contact with, instinctively moving her g-string aside to feel skin against skin. Breathless made no effort to remove his fingers, and had to stifle a groan from escaping from her lips, "it's just skin. Nothing to be ashamed of. Now tell me why you came up here."

Cody looked down into Breathless' eyes. His expression was unreadable, but there was no denying the predatory glint in his eyes. "I want you." His voice was gruff and demanding. Without warning, he closed the distance between their faces, pressing his lips against hers. The culmination of seven months of growing desire had boiled over into an explosive kiss. Neither could deny it, and both craved it. Their lips melted together, Breathless feeling scandalized at the need of the kiss, whilst Cody felt himself overcome by the taste of her cherry lip-gloss. Their mouths burned against one another's, tongues entwined in a battle for dominance, which Breathless easily won.

Not to be counted out, Cody skilfully moved his fingers, sliding the digits between Breathless' velvety soft skin. Groaning into his mouth, Breathless gave into Cody as his tongue explored her mouth whilst his fingers felt her womanhood. The length of his fingers slid between her legs, caressing the sensitive skin with ease. Daring to be bold, Cody gently eased a single finger inside her, gasping at the tight, searing heat he encountered. Nothing could have prepared him for the heaven he encountered, and he vowed to never let it go - desperate to remain inside her forever. Breathless shuddered at the feeling of Cody sliding a second digit inside her, so much so that her legs threatening to give way beneath her. Cody caught her automatically, sliding his free hand around her waist to hold her against him, as his fingers began to feel their way further inside.

Breathless renewed their kiss with vigour, finally coming to her own senses. Her hand still placed on his jeans, she easily pulled down the zipper before unfastening the button. Delving her hand inside, she caught the hardness of Cody's manhood in her hands. It was thick and full, and she was barely able to get her fist around it. Walking her fingers up its considerable length, she pulled the waist of his boxer shorts down slowly. His erection was allowed to spring free for a moment, before Breathless' fist closed over it once more. With deliberate moves, she performed a drawn out stroke, sliding her cupped hand from the base up to the tip.

Now it was Cody's turn to groan. His lips broke free from the kiss and his moan echoed out onto the empty roof. He was so aroused by just being close to Breathless that it took all his mental will not explode there and then as she touched the most sensitive part of his body. Whispering incoherently into the night, he begged her to stop before it was too late. It was getting too much for Cody, to point where he was forced to remove his hand from between Breathless' legs. Doing his best to regain control, Cody placed a hand on either side of her hips, wanting to put some distance back between them. But Breathless clearly had other ideas.

Moving so she was stood flush next to him, Breathless wrapped her leg around Cody's calf as he body moulded against his. Her free hand squeezed his buttocks as her other hand continued its slow deliberate torture of his engorged manhood. It stood proudly out before him, Breathless' hand gliding back and forth in an ever increasing rhythm which threatened to be Cody's undoing. His breath was now coming short ragged gasps, his face screwed into a mask of determination as he tried to hold back on his release. This was not how he wanted it to happen, he wanted to make Breathless feel so good, but he was powerless to stop events from taking the course that they were.

Breathless' lips found Cody's neck, her tongue tracing the pulse contained therein. Standing on her toes, she now had access to his ear which her lips grazed as she spoke. "Just relax Cody. Let go, and let me give you what you want. It's okay…just relax…"

The burning which began at the base of his manhood surged forward to the very tip. It was like liquid heat, bursting through from his very stomach. Cody groaned low and deep as he released, feeling the momentary bliss as he emptied himself entirely onto the concrete below. She felt his lower back spasm as he involuntarily thrust his hips forward. Slowly, Breathless slowed down the rhythm on his manhood, until she gave a final slow stroke.

Removing her hand, she kissed Cody's cheek softly. Rearranging her g-string beneath her dress, Breathless did her best to smooth down her dress. Cody remained motionless for a second, his manhood remaining exposed to the night air. His head was struggling to come to terms with what just happened. After what felt like an eternity, his eyes blinked and he hurriedly pulled his underwear back up and refastened his jeans.

Breathless seemed in a hurry to get to the door to the roof, so much so that she nearly ran right past Cody. Luckily, he had the presence of mind to catch her arm before she did. Pulling her back, he turned her around to face him. "Breathless…what's the matter, where are you going?"

"Back downstairs." She stated it wish such assurance that Cody wasn't quite sure he had heard her correctly. Slowly, she lowered herself to the ground, retrieving the rose that she had dropped moments before.

"But…we just…I mean, don't you want me to…y'know…" Cody shrugged his shoulders, his eyebrows moving suggestively as he glanced down towards her legs. Folding her hands in front of her hips, Breathless shook her head. "Is something the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

"You got what you wanted Cody. Let's just leave it at that." Sliding out of his grip, Breathless placed the rose back in Cody's hand, before heading back towards the door to the roof. Cody was left dumbfounded. Her hand closed over the handle to pull the door open before Cody's voice stopped her.

"Breathless - wait!" he called after her. Jogging to be next to her, Cody rested his hands on her shoulders, sapphire orbs searching the sea of green in her eyes. "I want to see you again. Can I? Please, Breathless. I…I'm in love you."

Breathless nodded, causing Cody to beam with happiness. Maybe he was wrong, maybe she felt something for him too. "Sure you can Cody." Relief flooded his features, his sapphire eyes sparkling with joy. "Every night, usually around eight when I come on stage."

Cody looked utterly confused, causing Breathless to gently pat his shoulder. Stepping closer to him, her body became close to his once more. Indeed, Cody could feel the heat of her body through the thin material of their clothes. The sensation threatened to arouse him all over again. Tilting her head upwards, Breathless' lips came dangerously close to Cody's. "I know what you're thinking Cody, but I'm not that girl. I can't be," she added bitterly. "I'm not the girl you have real feelings for and take home to introduce to your mother."

Cody's face flashed with a mixture of confusion and hurt. This really wasn't going like he had imagined it would. "I'm the girl you fuck, and then forget about."

Leaving a gentle kiss on the pillow of Cody's cheek, Breathless reached for the door handle. Turning, she headed through the open door, letting it swing to a close behind her. Alone on the roof, Cody stood dumbstruck at what had just happened. Words and arguments swum inside his head, but he couldn't make them a reality. His long time fantasy had somehow melted into a nightmare, and he wasn't sure how.

Heading down the stairs, Breathless brushed a hand back through her hair, trying to regain her composure. Breathless knew she should have left when she had had the chance. It was her fault things had gotten so out of control on the roof. The worst thing Cody could possibly do was get involved with someone like her. He was young and naïve and she would really hurt him. She always did the end. That's what she _always_ did. It was better this way. Cody would move on and get over his crush, and Breathless would be left with the fantasy of _blue eyes_. It was better this way. Wasn't it?

"_Bad girl drunk by six, kissing someone else's lips. Smoke too many cigarettes today, I'm not happy when I act this way. Bad girl drunk by six, kissing someone else's lips. Smoke too many cigarettes today. I'm not happy. "_

_Breathless looked directly towards blue eyes, offering a slow smile that curved her deep red lips. He smiled right back, a faint flood of colour in his cheeks._

"_I'm not happy this way…kissing some kind stranger's lips…"_

"_I'm not happy this way."_

_Replacing the microphone on the stand, Breathless sighed. Tilting her mouth upwards, she delivered her final line. Already, her eyes fell across the room towards the door that led to the roof access. Blue eyes was slowly getting out of his seat, looking as though he was going to approach the stage. Ignoring the applause, Breathless immediately left the stage. Walking past the bar she reached the door that led to the roof. Glancing back into the club, blue eyes watched her from afar. With a slight incline of her head, she winked in his direction. _

_Sometimes, fantasies were better than reality. Breathless understood this. It was something blue eyes was just going to have to learn._


End file.
